Un lindo villano
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Un Loki adolescente aparece en la tierra y se declara un supervillano frente a los aclamados vengadores. Y decide demostrar su gran maldad jugándole bromas a cada uno de ellos, pero con ello difícilmente logre su plan de ser un malvado villano. (Leve ironfrost)


**Título:** Un lindo villano

**Resumen:** Un Loki adolescente aparece en la tierra y se declara un supervillano frente a los aclamados vengadores. Y decide demostrar su gran maldad jugándole bromas a cada uno de ellos, pero con ello difícilmente logre su plan de ser un malvado villano. (Leve ironfrost)

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es un pequeño fic que vengo trayendo en la cabeza hace mucho, sé que tengo que continuar otros fanfics… ¡Y lo hare en breve! Bueno, como dije tiene un poco de Ironfrost, últimamente es una adicción para mi… En fin. Espero que les guste.

.

.

.

La sorpresiva llamada de SHIELD puso en alerta a los vengadores, quienes, armas en mano, corrieron apresuradamente por las calles de New York hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el dichoso problema.

Tony Stark volaba por los aires tratando de permanecer relativamente cerca del resto de sus compañeros por cualquier eventualidad. Y gracias a la altura no tardó mucho en divisar el causante de tanto alboroto. Volando frente a ellos se encontraba un joven, de cabellos oscuros y unos magnéticos ojos verdes, el cual con el ceño fruncido y una contenida sonrisa miraba llegar a los héroes a toda prisa. Su apariencia era juvenil, un adolescente quizá, su delicado rostro era bastante atractivo y esa piel blanca y perfecta parecía hecha de porcelana. Un atractivo villano, eso sí que era una novedad, pensó Stark.

Tony se detuvo frente a él y miro a sus compañeros quienes desde abajo miraban preocupados e intrigados al joven.

_¿Puedes verlo Stark?_ – Escuchó una voz que era claramente de Fury, el cual se notaba bastante tenso del otro lado de la línea

El mocoso volando en los aires, por supuesto. ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Tony

_No lo sabemos, no quiso dar explicaciones y exigió que los "héroes" de este planeta se presentaran ante él._ – Tony lo miró fijamente y sonrió

¡Y aquí estamos! – Miró a sus compañeros y nuevamente al sujeto volador el cual ahora tenía los ojos en ellos - ¡Somos los héroes de aquí! – Anunció Tony y el joven sonrió gustoso ante sus palabras y se acercó un poco, alertando a los héroes

¡Mi nombre es Loki! Soy un dios malvado y he venido a atormentarlos – Dijo de manera confiada y Tony levanto una ceja – Me declaro un supervillano de este planeta y, al ustedes ser los héroes, su némesis – Se cruzó de brazos como si fuese una pose intimidadora, pero sus rasgos juveniles y buena apariencia no era para nada intimidadora.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de nuestro planeta? – Habló Steve y Loki lo miro fijamente

¡Ser su villano! – Declaró con obviedad y Natasha levanto una ceja

¿Y que harás como villano? – Dijo ella de manera perspicaz descolocando a Loki

Pues… - El joven pensó por un momento - ¿Qué hacen los villanos aquí? – Dijo mirando a los vengadores, quienes, atónitos miraban a semejante personaje hablarles

Pues…- Tony lo miró descolocado y hasta divertido – Lo de siempre, fastidiar, destruir cosas, generar caos, intentar destruirnos. Pero principalmente fastidiarnos, tienen un gran gusto por aquello. – Dijo con bastante simpleza y Loki sonrió

¡Bien, eso hare! – El resto del equipo miro mal a Tony – Ahora héroes, prepárense para ser víctimas de mi era de gran maldad. – Y luego, repentinamente desapareció.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto Clint bajando su arco realmente descolocado

Parece un pequeño adolecente que pretende molestarnos – Dijo con tranquilidad Tony – No creo que debamos preocuparnos realmente – Tony aterrizo en el suelo junto a sus compañeros

No lo sé, parece que alguien le dijo claramente que debía hacer como supervillano. – Expresó ácidamente Natasha – Aunque debo agradecer que no le dijiste que intente conquistar el mundo o matar a alguien – Banner, quien estaba escondido detrás de un auto se asomó y suspirando dijo

Pudieron preguntarle más sobre quien era o de donde venía, según parece no es de nuestro planeta. – Dijo el doctor

Creo que la mejor persona para preguntar sobre esto es nuestro dios favorito – Dijo Tony sonriendo

Thor no ha estado en la tierra hace varias semanas, y hasta que vuelva, ese supuesto supervillano podría estar dando vueltas por ahí – Dijo Natasaha

De acuerdo. Ya aparecerá, ¿Qué podría pasar? – Dijo con desinterés Tony

Oh, claro ¡Que podía pasar!

Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Loki, su autoproclamado _némesis_, y había dedicado a hacerles la vida imposible de modos que harían temblar a cualquiera. De acuerdo, al principio no parecía alguien realmente molesto, oh por lo menos no demasiado molesto.

Comenzó con su dichoso plan de "fastidiar a los héroes", como él lo había llamado, ya que, según uno de los héroes, eso hacían los villanos de por ahí. Primero ataco la torre Stark con una avalancha de palomas, las cuales se encargaron de día tras día defecar en la torre, llenando cada parte de ella de excremento, y a cada persona que se acercaba o salía de ella, haciendo un trabajo casi imposible a cualquiera que quisiese limpiar el edificio. Luego de un bombardeo de excremento de por lo menos 3 días Loki apareció y afirmo ser el responsable, y que era parte de su brillante plan de fastidiar a los héroes para ganar su reputación de supervillano de Midgar.

Cuando pudieron deshacerse de las palomas Loki decidió volver a atacar, ahora con una invasión de conejos gigantes, los cuales corrían por todos lados de la ciudad, espantando y haciendo gritar a las personas, mientras Loki reía divertido afirmando ser el dios del caos. Atraparlos a todos y entregárselo a SHIELD, fue una tarea más difícil de lo que parecía.

Stark, mientras Loki atacaba, solía intentar hablar con él, éste solo hacia comentaros ácidos y desagradables que fascinaban al héroe. Que con igual sarcasmo los devolvía, claro, antes de ser regañado y que le dijesen que debía detener el ataque.

Pequeños ataques similares se hicieron recurrentes, y tristemente a la vez debían enfrentarse a villanos peores, los cuales no parecían tener otro interés más que eliminarlos y conquistar el mundo.

Loki – Habló Tony viendo como Hulk lograba derribar al último saltamonte gigante que atacaba la ciudad. - ¿Podrías parar con esto? Ya hay muchos villanos en la tierra, no necesitamos más – Loki rodo los ojos - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por algo de tomar?

Soy más poderoso que cualquier otro villano de por aquí. Deberían preocuparse más por mí que por el resto de ellos – Tony iba a contestar cuando Natasha le revoleo una piedra en la cabeza, la idea del ataque de los saltamontes había salido de la boca de Tony, quien dijo que no le desagradaban los conejos, que sería peor ver saltamontes atacando la ciudad, linda idea.

¿Loki, te gustaría decirnos cuál es tu verdadero objetivo? ¿Por qué quieres ser un supervillano? – Loki miro a la mujer con una ceja alzada

Eso no te importa. –

Sabes… Los mejores villanos de por aquí se enfocan más en nosotros que en el público, es más molesto. – Loki sonrió ante esa declaración y antes de que pudieran decir algo desapareció

De acuerdo… Yo soy el problema y luego tú vas y le dices a ese pequeño mocoso que seamos su objetivo – Dijo Tony con desagrado

Mira, si Loki se enfoca en nosotros, no atacaría a la ciudad y por ende no generaría tantos problemas. Con ese pequeño problema entretenido en alguno de nosotros, los demás se podrían enfocar en los verdaderos villanos – Dijo Natasha seriamente y el asentimiento en silencio de los demás basto para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, era una pequeña treta de Natasha ¿Qué podría pasar?

Oh, que desastroso acuerdo, porque, si, si ¡¿Qué iba a poder pasar?!

Loki puso en marcha su nuevo plan, molestar de manera personal a los vengadores. ¿Cómo? Bromas, por supuesto, ¡Como no se le había ocurrido antes! En Asgard gano el odio haciendo de ellas, si quería ser el verdadero némesis de esos héroes la mejor idea era trabajar en un ámbito en el que estaba más familiarizado.

De golpe en cada jodida misión las flechas de Clint desaparecían, no estaban por ningún lado. No importa donde buscara o si las dejara en el lugar más obvio para recordar su ubicación, simplemente desaparecían. Y, mágicamente, aparecían luego de terminar la misión, justo frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo parecer un imbécil. Tardo un tiempo en notar que claramente era Loki quien lo estaba fastidiando, y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Porque luego de eso comenzaron a desaparecer, más y más cosas suyas, apareciendo tiempo después frente a sus ojos de una manera tan cómica que hacía reír a Natasha.

¡Debemos detenerlo! – Exclamó molesto Clint, haciendo que el resto del equipo riera, claro, no era nada grave, nada de qué preocuparse.

Su siguiente víctima fue Natasha, un reto bastante difícil, admitió Loki, le costó averiguar qué cosas le molestaban, era una mujer silenciosa y misteriosa, la cual no dejaba casi ninguna pista en el camino. ¡Pero lo encontró! Natasha tenía una pequeña rutina cada mañana, luego de levantarse, lavar su rostro y ponerse una crema, a continuación, tomaba un café con leche y un cubo de azúcar. Era una rutina bastante marcada, la cual, cuando no se cumplía la ponía de bastante mal humor. Loki ataco por ahí. A veces su crema desaparecía, otras su café estaba terriblemente dulce a pesar de haber colocado solo un cubo de azúcar, otras, estaba amargo, no importaba cuanta azúcar pusiera, su cabello comenzaba a despeinarse solo, y el agua de su baño repentinamente no salía. Eso la estresaba de un modo increíble y su malhumor se trasladaba a sus misiones y vida cotidiana, fastidiando a su vez a sus compañeros de equipo.

Steve fue la siguiente víctima, a quien disfruto molestando con ilusiones, hacia aparecer hermosas jóvenes con poca ropa en su habitación coqueteándole e intentando "meterle mano", haciendo que gritara y se sonrojara. Otras veces eran hombres y el súper soldado no podía hacer más que huir de la escena. Las ilusiones eran cada vez más molestas, y dejaron de solo aparecer en su habitación, ahora estaban por todos lados, en el comedor, en la calle, en las misiones, en todos lados. Mujeres atractivas, desconcentrándolo en todos los jodidos momentos de su ahora lamentable vida.

Si, debemos detenerlo – Dijo Steve cansado y sus compañeros asintieron, mientras Tony soltaba una pequeña risa

Vamos, no hace nada peligroso, déjenlo ser. Además, fue tu idea Nat. – Natasha lo miro de manera mortal, si las miradas mataran, de seguro él estaría muerto ahora.

Tony, esto no va a mejorar. – Pero Tony rio estrepitosamente viendo como ahora una atractiva rubia medio desnuda abrazaba a Steve haciendo que éste gritara. Se estaba divirtiendo de un modo increíble

El turno de Bruce, desde luego, no se hizo esperar. No importaba a donde fuera o en qué momento delicado estuviera Loki aparecía gritando y cantando que se encontraba allí.

¡Doctor Banner! ¡Por aquí! ¡Soy yo Loki! ¡Lo estoy viendo, está escondido detrás de esas flores! – Gritaba mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

Lo gritaba generalmente con un altavoz en manos, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo y muchos de sus fanáticos corrieran hacia él. Haciendo que cada día sea más difícil pasar desapercibido. No importaba el lugar ni el momento, ahí estaba Loki para llamar la atención, para que todos lo miraran una y otra vez. No podía ser más sofocante y molesto. A veces le costaba incluso contener a Hulk cuando escuchaba su irritante voz.

Cuando llego el turno de Tony éste ya estaba preparado. Él sabía que no faltaba mucho para que llegara su turno y no pudo evitar pensar cada pequeño detalle. ¿Por dónde atacaría? ¿Su máquina de café? Quizá la hechizaba para que no pudiera beber nada y lo pusiera de mal humor. ¿O quizá era su elegante ropa? Podía hacerlo vestir mal. ¡Deseaba con todas sus ansias que lo fastidiara como lo hacía con Steve! Con atractivas ilusiones seductoras. Tristemente nada de eso ocurrió, sino más bien todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba. Cada vez que Tony tenía una encantadora cita, justo en el momento de mayor placer esta desaparecía, se esfumaba. Minutos más tarde recibía la llamada de su atractiva compañía diciendo que estaba en su casa y no tenía idea como había llegado ahí. Y claro, también cancelando la cita, debido a que no le apetecía volver a ir ahora, y las pocas que volvían era solo para desaparecer una vez más y reaparecer en su casa nuevamente. A veces la maldad era tal que lo dejaba excitado antes de que las mujeres desaparezcan, dejándolo medio duro y sin compañía.

Repentinamente su vida sexual se había reducido a nada, no podía jamás concretar el acto sexual. Estaba en completa abstinencia y obviamente eso fue noticia en todos lados. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello y eso impedía que siquiera las mujeres se interesaran tanto, debido a que todas sabían cómo iba a terminar eso. Los periodistas le preguntaban si era otro ataque del adorable villano favorito de todos y Tony no hizo más que gruñir.

¡Debemos detener a Loki! – Exclamó exasperado Tony

¡Al fin lo notas! – Dijo molesto Clint quien seguía buscando sus flechas por toda la jodida torre

Fue una pésima idea Natasha – Dijo en tono amargo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja quien parecía estar bastante irritable, obviamente su crema desapareció _otra vez._

¿Cómo atrapamos a ese chico? Antes que podamos hacer algo se esfuma frente a nosotros – Dijo seriamente Steve, algo alerta por si las ilusiones volvían

Un cebo quizá – Dijo Natasha pensativa

¡Mortales! – Realmente no hizo falta atraer la atención de Loki porque, su ahora insoportable voz retumbo por toda la ciudad. Con un largo suspiro los vengadores fueron a enfrentar a su "némesis". Justo frente a la Torre Stark se encontraba Loki, vistiendo su usual elegante ropa en tonalidades verdes y negras, mirando con bastante molestia a sus enemigos - ¡Ustedes me engañaron! ¡A mí! ¡Al dios de las mentiras! –

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Natasha mirándolo con firmeza, su humor no era el mejor y Loki no pudo evitar sentirse un poco a gusto sabiendo que era el responsable

¡Fui a esa maldita convención de villanos ayer! – Gritó - ¿¡Y sabes que me dijeron!? ¡Que no soy un supervillano de verdad! ¡Que solo soy el "lindo villano de New York"! ¡Que los villanos de verdad intentan conquistar el mundo y esas cosas! ¡Cómo iba a saber yo que ustedes consideraban algo malvado conquistar un mundo! ¡Mi padre lo hizo casi a diario y era un héroe! – Tony estuvo tentado en reírse, agradecía su máscara cubriera su rostro ya que la sonrisa burlona no pudo contenerse –

Sabía que no era bueno que las revistas se refieran a Loki como "el lindo villano". – Susurró Natasha pensativa. Pero desde que Loki apareció no dejo de ser noticia, primero por su entrada declarándose supervillano y luego por molestar a los vengadores. Claramente todos hablaban de él, y nadie lo consideraba una verdadera amenaza, era más para hablar de chismes y cosas graciosas de los héroes favoritos. Incluso se había ganado algunos fanáticos por su físico y ocurrentes bromas.

¡Ahora conquistare su sucio planeta y todos verán que clase de poderoso villano soy! -

¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? – Dijo Tony – ¿Harás desaparecer a todas las bellas mujeres? – Loki sonrió

¿Si hago eso lo conquistare? – Pregunto con algo de inocencia

¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó molesto Tony. Loki fruncio el ceño indigado

De todas formas, no quería hacerlo. – Dijo de modo infantil – Victor dijo que podía ayudarme a ser un verdadero villano. Según él la mejor manera es que destruya algunas cosas para infundir algo de miedo y luego el me ayudara a hacer lo demás – Comentó con bastante simpleza

¿Víctor? – Preguntó Banner confundido – ¿Hablas de Victor van Doom? – Loki asintió - ¿Y cómo lograste que un sujeto como él se volviera tu aliado? – No es que quisiera sonar despectivo, pero Doom era un verdadero villano y le parecía irreal que alguien como él se aliara con Loki, el cual no parecía más que un niño aburrido tratando de llamar la atención.

No es estúpido, solo he hecho bromas porque creí que eso era malvado en su mundo. Pero cuando él noto mi verdadero poder dijo que le sería muy útil. Por supuesto tuve que amenazarlo de muerte primero y destruir todo su hermoso castillo por insolente – Dijo con soltura causando una pequeña alarma interna a los vengadores, habían escuchado del ataque al castillo, según decían era alguien realmente fuerte. - ¡Ahora conocerán al verdadero supervillano que soy! – Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hacer temblar la tierra debajo de él, los vengadores se prepararon, rostros serios y listos para la batalla. El cielo comenzó a núblense y relámpagos, truenos y rayos llenaron la ciudad. Todos miraban anonadados cuando del cielo callo un cuerpo a toda velocidad, impactando contra el suelo.

¡Loki! – Gritó la figura y lentamente los vengadores pudieron observar que no era otro que su compañero Thor, sosteniendo su gran martillo y mirando fijamente a Loki - ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te busque por todos los jodidos reinos! ¡Y te encuentro en Midgar! – Exclamó el dios del trueno con clara molestia en la voz - ¡En Midgar! – Repitió

¿Lo conoces? – Dijo Tony anonadado

¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Es mi hermano menor! ¡Tuvo una pequeña pelea con mi padre hace unos meses y escapo de la casa! No lo podía encontrar por ningún lado y de golpe, en el lugar menos pensado ¡Esta! – Loki lo miraba indiferente

Vete Thor, ahora soy un supervillano aquí. Mis malvados actos harán temblar a todos los reinos – Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y Thor suspiró

Debes volver a Asgard – Loki negó con la cabeza de modo infantil - ¡Madre está preocupada! – Argumentó Thor

No es verdad, visite a madre hace unos días. Y antes que llegaran los guardias escape otra vez – Dijo con simpleza y Thor suspiró

Así que… ¿Este es tu pequeño y _malvado_ hermano Thor? – Dijo Steve mirando como Loki se cruzaba de brazos indignado

¿Causo muchos problemas? – Preguntó preocupado Thor

¡Claro que sí! – Estalló Tony - ¡No he tenido una jodida cita en meses!

¡Hizo desaparecer mis flechas! -

¡Y mi crema! -

¡Y no dejan de aparecer ilusiones de mujeres por todos lados! – Exclamó el capitán justo antes que apareciera una bella pelirroja casi desnuda abrazándolo y haciéndolo gritar sonrojado.

Y no hay modo que pueda salir a comprar un maldito helado sin que todo el mundo se entere que estoy ahí – Dijo desganado Banner y Thor cerró los ojos con cansancio

Loki, no puedes venir a Midgar a atormentar a mis amigos. Debes volver a casa, padre siente haberte llamado "niño bueno", sabes que eres temible – Loki hizo un infantil gesto de molestia – Le diré que atormentaste mucho a mis compañeros de escudo, para que él sepa que sigues igual de implacable – Loki sonrió

De acuerdo. – Los vengadores suspiraron aliviados - ¡Pero me estoy divirtiendo en Midgar! Ser un supervillano es grandioso – Sus ojos parecían brillar mientras lo contaba y Thor soltó una pequeña risa

Hermano, sabes que soy un héroe aquí – Loki asintió – Lo que significa que te enfrentaras a mi – Loki alzo una ceja

¿Y eso por qué debería importarme? – Thor sonrió

Porque si te enfrentas a mi perderás – Loki iba a hablar cuando Thor lo interrumpió – Y claro, le diré a todos tus más íntimos secretos, y sabes a que me refiero. – Sus verdes ojos se abrieron

Te refieres a…- Susurró Loki

Si, a _**eso**_. – Loki gritó de manera aguda y asustadiza, cubriendo su rostro con las manos

¡No serias capaz! – Exclamó con vergüenza y pánico

Claro, así que, por favor, deja de ser un supervillano y vuelve a casa – Loki se quejó amargamente

¡Pero no ha terminado Juego de Tronos! ¡Ni siquiera ha terminado Vikingos! ¡No me iré sin ver el final de mis series favoritas Thor! – Se cruzó de brazos

Puedes quedarte solo si no molestas – Loki levanto una ceja

¡Solo si me permites subir a mi Instagram una foto tuya con un vestido! ¡Mis seguidores amaran eso! – Dijo sacando su celular y enseñándole su cuenta con un brillo en los ojos

¿Tienes Instagram? – Dijo anonadado Tony

¡Claro que sí! Y Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr. La gente me adora en esos lados – Sonrió victorioso, enseñando sus miles de seguidores - ¡Y es de mala educación que todos ustedes héroes de pacotilla no sigan a su némesis! ¡Siempre hago directos amenazándolos en Instagram! – Frunció el ceño molesto - Y buenos comentarios en Twitter, a esa gente le encanta el humor ácido y atacar cosas. – Sonrió divertido

Te seguiré en todos lados si dejas de hacer desaparecer mis cosas, es más ¡Le diré a mis seguidores que te sigan! – Habló Clint de manera rápida y casi desesperada

¡Trato hecho! – Dijo Loki sonriendo victorioso

Lo mismo. – Dijo Natasha mientras se hacía masajes en la cabeza

Yo igual, solo has que no haya más ilusiones por favor. – Rogó el capitán, tratando de alejar a la ilusión de la candente pelirroja de él

Si, si, está bien. – La ilusión desapareció en un segundo mientras el capitán suspiraba aliviado, haciendo que Loki ruede los ojos

¿Podrías por favor dejar de gritar dónde estoy? Quiero pasar desapercibido. – Loki le sonrió a Bruce

¿Y qué me darás? Hasta donde se no tienes redes sociales –

Hulk se puede sacar una foto contigo, ¡O algún video cargándote! Te amaran en las redes por eso – Loki sonrió gustoso

Acepto. – Sabía que conseguiría muchos seguidores con un video así, y además de atormentar héroes, las redes eran su segundo pasatiempo favorito.

Yo haré lo mismo que los demás, tengo todas las redes sociales que tienes – Dijo Tony

No, a ti te seguiré fastidiando – Dijo mientras reía de manera malvada e infantil

¡¿Por qué?! – Dijo anonadado - ¡Tengo más seguidores que todos ellos! – Expresó molesto

Tú saliste en una revista diciendo que era un adorable villano y que no estén preocupados por mí – Dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¡Soy malvado! ¡Por tu culpa los demás villanos no me tomaban en cuenta! -

Veamos, que tal si yo…- Pensó por un momento sin saber exactamente que le podía ofrecer a Loki - ¡Te daré cualquier cosa si dejas de fastidiar! – Loki sonrió malvadamente

¿Cualquier cosa? – Dijo de manera maquiavélica, con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos

Cualquier cosa que pueda darte. – Aclaró y Loki siguió sonriendo

¡Ya se lo que quiero! – Gritó con ánimo y en de un momento a otro Tony estaba dentro de su torre, parado frente a su supuesto némesis.

Bien… ¿Qué quieres? – No quiso indagar en por que ahora habían desaparecido, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en las leyes de la física que acababa de romper.

Además de lo de las redes, debes darme algo que quiero – No estaba negociando lo de las redes sociales, quería esos seguidores.

De acuerdo, pero no será ninguno de mis trajes – Loki negó con un sonrojo y una maligna sonrisa que a Tony llego a parecerle adorable y temible

¡Debes darme un beso! – De todo, absolutamente todo lo que Tony creyó podía pedirle esto fue lo más alejado a la realidad

¿Un… beso? – Loki asintió y Tony tardo unos momentos en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo – ¿En los labios? – De pronto el rostro de Loki estaba aún más rojo y el joven asintió ya con menos confianza. Tony sonrió – De acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema en ello – Oh, claro que no tenía problema, estaba más que a gusto con esa idea. Su traje metálico fue cayendo lentamente mientras se acercaba al "villano", y una vez frente a él lo miro detenidamente, sus verdes ojos lo miraban expectante y el sonrojo lo hizo adorable. Tony se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente pensando que estaba a punto de besar a un dios, nadie podía resistir a su encanto Stark, por supuesto. Luego, sin demasiados rituales estampo sus labios contra los de Loki. Eran suaves y muy fríos, movió los suyos propios para alargar la placentera sensación, y luego, después de un momento decidió que sería bueno comprobar si por dentro eran tan fríos. Su traviesa lengua se adentró en su cavidad bucal y la sensación solo se hizo mejor, eso, sumado al hecho de que no había tocado ningún cuerpo hace tiempo, hizo que el deseo lo poseyera, y comenzara a besar de un modo salvaje al joven, profanando su cavidad bucal, y deleitándose por las sensaciones. Fue luego de un minuto que se separaron y Loki trato de respirar con normalidad haciéndolo ver adorable – Eso estuvo muy bien – Dijo Tony sonriendo – Deberíamos repetirlo. – Pero antes que logre hacer algo más, los demás vengadores entraron corriendo a la Torre Stark haciendo que ambos se separaran.

¿Está todo bien? – Habló Steve y Tony sonrió, con bastante orgullo, de no ser porque era el hermanito de Thor, Tony estaría presumiendo su hazaña, besar a un dios.

¡Todo en orden! – Thor miro a su hermano fijamente

¿Te portaras bien? – Loki rodo los ojos

Si Thor, me quedare un tiempo en Midgar, hasta terminar mis series supongo. De todos modos, iré de visita a Asgard y hablare con padre – Thor le sonrió y asintió

Una habitación en la torre se le fue asignada y todo marchaba a la perfección. Las cosas dejaron de desaparecer y situaciones incomodas ya no estaban más. A excepción de alguna que otra pelea con Thor que provocaba a Loki volver a hacer alguna travesura.

Loki se negó a ser un vengador, pese a la insistencia de su hermano, y cuando éste se cansaba de ser invitado a ser un "héroe", atacaba a la ciudad con ositos de goma gigantes, los cuales, luego de ser derribados eran repartidos a los niños. Y posteriormente las noticias informaban sobre otro ataque del "lindo villano Loki", quien lejos de ganar el odio solo recibía comentarios _tiernos_, algo que lo fastidiaba bastante.

Una vez que las cosas parecían marchar bien, los vengadores tomaron sus rutinas y estilos de vida nuevamente. Bruce comenzó a salir más tranquilo, Clint a realizar rápidamente sus misiones al igual que Natasha y Steve. Tony por otro lado decidió salir a hablar y decir que ya había terminado el problema con Loki y que ningún vengador estaba sufriendo ataques por parte de éste de manera personal, un claro indicio de que ahora estaba libre para citas.

Luego de esa misma entrevista, la cual Loki miraba furioso, Tony invito a la atractiva reportera a su Torre, ofreciendo un trago y una larga noche. Pero, casi como si de una parodia se tratara, antes de que siquiera pudiera besar a la mujer ésta desapareció.

¡Lokiiiiiiiiii! – Gritó furioso, escuchando su pequeña risa salir de quien sabe dónde - ¡Sal de una maldita vez! – Gruño furioso - ¡Sé que estas! ¡Te escucho reír! – La risa solo creció todavía más.

¡Aquí estoy! – Loki se materializo frente a él mientras seguía riendo de una manera desagradable e infantil – Te vez molesto Stark – Dijo juguetón y Tony gruño

_(Adolecentes)_ – Maldijo - ¿Dónde está mi compañera? – Loki rodo los ojos

En su casa, por supuesta. – Dijo con simpleza

¡Llegamos a un trato! –

¡Me declaraste inofensivo frente a todo el mundo! ¡¿Qué dirán de mi los demás villanos?! – Dijo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

¡Déjame tener una jodida cita! – Loki volvió a reír

Ahora ella hablara de como desapareció de tu Torre y problema resuelto. La gente seguirá sabiendo que sigo del otro bando – Comentó con orgullo

¡Y yo seguiré sin citas! – Loki rodo los ojos

Invita a Natasha o Pepper, a ellas no las haré desaparecer – Sonrió con arrogancia

¡No puedo tener sexo con ellas! – Dijo indignado y Loki levanto una ceja – No creo que ellas quieran de todas formas – Loki sonrió

¿Qué tal Steve? Ahora que no puedo fastidiarlo por el trato extraño verlo ponerse nervioso ante los coqueteos – Tony lo miro como si estuviese loco y este rio

¡Ya se! Si te doy otro beso…- Tony le sonrió de manera coqueta y Loki se sonrojo y frunció el ceño indignado

¡No me compraras con esas cosas! No es que yo quiera otro beso ni nada – Tony siguió sonriendo – Bueno, uno tal vez, solo uno más, no este mal… - Susurró

Antes de que dijese algo más Tony tomo a Loki por los hombros y estampo sus labios con los ajenos. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de todo este lio, pero ahora solo quería besar a ese mocoso maleducado. El resto se vería después, además ¿Qué podría pasar?

.

.

.

**Nota:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte, pero no sé si valdrá la pena ¿Qué dicen? Tengo algunas ideas, pero siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias Xd

Bueenooo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, comenten, amo saber lo que piensan y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Adiós!


End file.
